c'est rien
by LilyRammsteiner
Summary: C'est rien : Karin, dans sa luxueuse villa, entourée de ses amis bourrés de fric, comble l'ennuie avec tout ce qui passe à porter de main. Que ce soit les soirées de LA, l'alcool des bars et la drogue des dealers, ou encore le meilleur ami du père de sa meilleure amie. Rien n'a vraiment d'importance, rien n'a de sens, et au final ses mains sont vides.


**C'est rien**

Je remonte les yeux vers mon reflet. Des pupilles d'un brun clair, vides, dilatées. Des cheveux rouges, avec racines châtain apparentes. Une peau pâle. Trop pâle. Je me dis qu'il faudrait effectivement que je prenne le temps d'aller me faire bronzer. Puis un spasme me fait grimacer.

Dans la boîte, un mauvais remix de Lana Del Rey joue depuis cinq minutes. Le DJ, un type qui était au lycée avec moi, s'applique comme si sa vie en dépendait à pulvériser les tympans vibrants de tous les clients. Il tourne son regard vers moi, me fait un signe auquel je me contente de répondre par un petit signe de main. Je rejoins Sakura sur un canapé. Nous buvons quelques shooters avant de retourner aux chiottes, nous faire une autre ligne. Elle est de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne cesse de ruminer contre Sasuke, son dealer et son ex, qui n'a pas bougé son cul ce soir, si bien qu'elle doit me taxer de la coke. Je l'approuve, pour la forme, avant que l'on revienne au milieu du monde. Très vite, danser nous ennuie, cette soirée en générale n'a que peu d'intérêt.

Sur le parking, je monte dans sa Porsche et elle me ramène chez moi, dans les collines. Le soleil du matin fait prendre à la route des couleurs rougeoyantes, teintant nos visage d'un rose sanguin. La radio diffuse un morceau de Owlle et Sakura monte le son, tout en allumant une cigarette.

« C'était chiant ce soir, hein ? finit-elle par me demander sans vraiment le faire.

\- Ouais, je réponds, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Tu viendras à ma fête demain ?

\- Quel fête ?

\- Celle que j'organise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on se fait chier. »

Sakura organise tout le temps des fêtes, je me trouve stupide d'être étonnée. Je fais mine d'y réfléchir, mais je sais déjà que j'irai, faute de mieux. Arrivée chez moi, je claque la portière avec un petit mot d'au revoir, puis je regarde la décapotable repartir au loin de Mulholland, pour rejoindre Bel Air.

J'allume une cigarette dans mon lit, tout en cherchant une chaîne d'un quelconque intérêt sur mon écran plasma. Je finis par m'arrêter sur un documentaire parlant des violences entre lycéens. Une fille grosse et mal habillée raconte en couinant comment elle s'est retrouvée prise pour cible par une bande de filles populaires, puis comment ça a gagné tout le lycée. Je l'écoute distraitement, fixant le mur face à moi, où un poster de Michael Jackson semble prendre toute la place. C'est la version agrandie de l'album _Thriller_ , et Michael est là, à demi allongé dans son costume blanc presque luminescent, à fixer droit devant lui, et c'est comme si c'était moi qu'il fixait, en face de lui, comme s'il cherchait à voir quelque chose à travers moi, quelque chose que je suis incapable de voir, ou de concevoir. La fille a fini de se plaindre, une voix off moralisatrice débite un discours trop entendu, je zappe sur MTV. Le sommeil ne vient pas, les clips défilent et mon réveil indique 7:30. Je soupire, prend un somnifère puis retourne me coucher. Je finis par dormir.

* * *

Comme attendu, la fête de Sakura est comme toutes les autres. J'arrive dans ma courte robe noire Alexander Wang, la boucle de mes talons Louboutin me cisaille la cheville, mais je passe outre et me dirige vers mon amie. Ses cheveux rose coupés dans un carré au dessus des épaules sont lissés à l'extrême, sa frange retombant parfaitement droite juste au dessus de ses yeux verts. Elle me prend rapidement dans ses bras, puis s'écarte encore plus vite, comme si ce contact humain était de trop. Un sourire contrit passe sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle entame la conversation.

« C'est super que tu sois là, je ne t'attendais plus. »

Je regarde l'écran de mon iPhone, il est à peine vingt-deux heures trente.

« Mon père m'a retardé, il voulait qu'on parle de la fac.

\- Oh, qu'elle fait, en ouvrant grand la bouche. Et alors ? Tu comptes vraiment arrêter ?

\- J'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ça change rien à ma situation, non ?

\- Ouais. Mais les fêtes étudiantes de l'UGE sont plutôt distrayantes. Je pense y retourner à la rentrée. »

Elle aperçoit Shikamaru à l'autre bout de la pièce, mon dealer, qui discute avec Suigetsu. Elle a couché avec les deux. Et tandis qu'elle les rejoint de sa démarche gracile et chancelante, j'essaye de répertorier tout ceux qui dans cette maison l'ont baisée. Je m'arrête dés que je tombe sur Sasuke. Lui aussi il l'a sautée, et il m'a aussi sautée, ainsi que la mère de Sakura avec qui il est justement en train de discuter. Je vois Madame Haruno rire, je me demande vaguement quelle blague il peut bien lui raconter, à cette vielle conne, puis me détourne pour trouver les toilettes. J'ai besoin d'une ligne pour rester ici.

En ressortant, je vérifie que mon maquillage n'a pas bougé. Je passe par la bibliothèque, où Monsieur Haruno discute du tournage du prochain film qu'il produit avec son associé et meilleur ami, Hiruzen Sarutobi, qu'on surnomme tous Sandaime, grâce au succès immense du film « L'ombre du feu » dont il fut le troisième producteur au début de sa carrière. Je sais qu'il vient de se séparer de sa troisième femme, par Sakura, et qu'il a été pris en flagrant délit avec une prostituée par un paparazzi trop collant la semaine dernière. Madame Haruno entre au moment où je sors, nous nous croisons dans un sourire forcé et je sens les yeux du Sandaime sur mes fesses. Je ferme la porte et rejoins Sasuke sur un canapé.

« Karin, ça faisait un bail, commence-t-il en allumant une cigarette, avant de me tendre son paquet pour que j'en pioche une.

\- Ouais, j'acquiesce alors qu'on s'est vu la semaine dernière au Blues Club Harvelle's. »

Tenten passe devant nous, puis fait demi-tour en nous voyant pour se joindre à nous.

« Hey ! C'est cool de vous voir là ! s'exclame-t-elle comme à son habitude. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que m'a dit Ino. Même moi j'ai eu du mal à le croire, il a fallu que je demande confirmation à Neji, mais il m'a affirmé que c'était vrai.

\- Vous sortez de nouveau ensemble ? Je lui demande en la coupant.

\- Oh oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? On a fini par se réconcilier la semaine où on s'est tous les deux retrouvés à Palm Springs. Il me semble que c'était il y a quinze jours.

\- Et Shino ? Je poursuis sur le ton de l'intérêt feint.

\- Je ne le vois plus. De toute façon, on sortait pas vraiment ensemble. On a juste couché deux-trois fois et puis c'est tout. Il parlait pas beaucoup, c'était fatiguant. »

Je ne lui dis pas que Neji aussi, il ne parle pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éternise.

« Enfin, pour en revenir à ce qu'Ino m'a dit, et bien tenez vous bien, mais Hinata a fait une OD le week-end dernier. Ils l'ont emmené à Cedars-Sinai, et maintenant elle est dans une maison de repos, enfin, en désintox' quoi.

\- Elle m'a acheté quatre cents grammes y'a quinze jours, réplique Sasuke avec paresse, pas plus bouleversé que ça, reliant juste ce qu'il sait à ce qu'on lui dit.

\- Elle voulait se suicider ? je demande, même si la conversation ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. »

Tenten hausse les épaules, soulevant le bas de son T-shirt DVF pour mieux laisser découvrir son ventre plat et bronzé. Elle embraye sur Neji, mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille, comme si sa voix n'était là qu'en fond sonore. Sasuke non plus n'écoute plus. Je le vois fixer Sakura, et Sakura fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Enfin elle s'approche de nous, elle vient de voire sa mère entrer dans le salon où nous sommes tous clairsemés avec un verre. Tenten parle maintenant d'une fille qu'elle déteste, une certaine Tayuya dont je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs, et qui a obtenu un petit rôle dans une sitcom du câble.

« Salut Sasuke, entame Sakura avec un sourire figé. Ça va bien ? »

Il lui répond oui, puis ils poursuivent ainsi leur discussion badine tandis qu'il lui glisse son sachet de poudre blanche dans sa poche arrière, et qu'elle lui enfonce ses billets verts dans celle de son jeans Hollister. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne change pas pour Shikamaru, pourquoi elle s'obstine à revenir vers lui. Parfois, quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que c'est peut être simplement magnétique.

Monsieur Haruno rejoint sa femme près du bar, et avec un sourire lui tend un cocktail d'un orange fluorescent. Près de lui, Monsieur Sarutobi discute sans doute de la pluie et du beau temps avec elle. Je ne le remarque que maintenant, mais derrière eux suit un jeune type, grand, bronzé et d'un châtain blondi par le soleil, qui tient avec conviction deux pochettes bleues. Il suit l'action sans en être trop proche, essayant d'afficher un regard neutre, mais ses lèvres se crispent soudain quand il voit Monsieur Haruno embrasser sa femme pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ça ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes, le baiser comme la grimace, mais ça me donne envie de rire. Sakura m'imite, elle aussi a tout vu. Elle se penche près de mon oreille, prenant un air de confidence.

« Il s'appelle Kankurô, il vient de San Francisco. C'est l'assistant de mon père depuis deux mois, il le suit partout. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils couchaient ensemble bien avant. On peut dire que c'est une promotion canapé, termine-t-elle en s'écartant avec un clin d'oeil. »

Madame Haruno monte à l'étage, tandis que Monsieur Haruno prend le chemin pour quitter sa villa, entrainant dans son sillage son cher assistant. Reste Monsieur Sarutobi, qui retourne dans la bibliothèque. Je vois clairement le regard qu'il me lance, une sorte d'invitation ouverte à le rejoindre. J'hésite quelques instants. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un vieux, mais ça pourrait être distrayant. Je me lève, laissant seuls Sasuke et Sakura, Tenten étant partie s'extasier auprès de Lee depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Je passe d'abord par les toilettes, me fait un raille et soupire quand je vois que mon stock est vide. J'allume une cigarette, la fume jusqu'à la moitié avant de passer la porte en bois menant à la bibliothèque.

La lumière est plus faible que dans le reste de la maison. Les meubles tout en bois clair rajoutent de la chaleur à la pièce. Pourtant, j'ai comme froid. Monsieur Sarutobi est là, debout, appuyé contre le large bureau au milieu de la pièce. Il me regarde, presque avec douceur, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

« Tu es jolie, qu'il me dit pour commencer. Très belle même. »

Je ne dis rien, ni merci, ni merde. J'avance vers lui, posant ma pochette avec mon portable sur le canapé en velours forêt près de moi. Il continue de me regarder. Moi aussi. Le dernier mojito que j'ai pris semble m'être monté à la tête.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Il parle bien, je note. Ses mots se détachent avec aisance les uns des autres, son accent lui confère une prestance que je n'ai jamais ressentie. Je lui dis mon prénom, il le répète, et dans sa bouche il sonne différemment. Je sens que je commence à flancher, ma culotte se mouille. Il me prend par l'arrière de la nuque, me rapproche et m'embrasse. Gentiment.

« Je préfère quand il y a un peu de tendresse, s'explique-t-il simplement. »

Je ne dis rien, je le laisse faire. Ses mains glissent sur mes bras, dans mon dos, défont ma robe qui tombe dans un bruissement à mes pieds.

« Tu es vraiment très belle, murmure-t-il. »

L'une de ses mains passe sous ma culotte, et je continue de le regarder. Il échange nos places et je me retrouve allongée sur le bureau, lui toujours avec ses doigts sur ma chatte. Ses rides sont peu prononcées, sans doute a-t-il eu recours à la chirurgie. Sa peau bronzée le rend encore plus imposant, et tandis qu'il se penche vers moi, je veux soudain savoir quel âge il a. Il rit devant ma question, ou plutôt s'esclaffe légèrement. Soixante-deux ans. Il me répond nonchalamment, il sait que ça n'a pas d'importance, que je ne partirai plus. Je tente de faire un rapide calcul sur le temps qui nous sépare, mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur la soustraction, surtout que ses lèvres mordillent mon téton droit et que ses doigts sont dans mon vagin. J'essaye quand même. J'ai vingt-trois ans. Il en a soixante-deux. Soixante-deux moins vingt-trois, soixante-deux moins vingt-trois, vingt-trois, vingt et trois... Les chiffres tournent dans ma tête, se perdent, je gémis. Soixante-deux moins vingt-trois. Environ quarante ans de différence. Deux générations. Deux époques. Avait-il le téléphone quand il est né ? je me demande. Aucune importance, sa braguette descend, et il est en moi.

C'est différend d'avec les autres. Voilà ce que je pense en premier, après l'orgasme. C'est différend. Nous nous redressons, nous rhabillons en silence. Il n'y a pas de gêne, nous n'avons juste rien à nous dire, rien en commun. Il part le premier de la pièce, la boucle de mes escarpins me posent problème. Je récupère mon sac et retourne dans le salon, juste histoire de dire au revoir. Dans ma Mercedes, l'habitacle me semble brûlant, l'air tellement chaud qu'on étouffe. Je monte la clim', puis je monte le son de la radio. Un vieux morceau de Led Zeppelin que mon père écoutait encore quand j'étais petite. Est-ce qu'il l'a écouté aussi ? Quel âge avait-il quand il est sorti ? Était-il encore jeune ? Déjà vieux ? Et à ce moment-là je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'entre-deux. On est jeune ou vieux. La peau lisse ou ridée.

Je me gare chez moi, ils ont continué avec un autre morceau, alors je l'écoute jusqu'au bout tout en fumant une cigarette, avant de descendre et de rejoindre ma chambre. Dans ma pochette, je remarque qu'il m'a laissée sa carte de visite. Je prends deux somnifères, et j'observe Michael qui m'observe.

* * *

L'hôtel du Château Marmont me gêne. Trop de monde. À chaque visage croisé, je ne cesse de me demander s'il connaît mon père. Ou ma mère, ce qui serait sans doute pire. Quoique. Hiruzen connaît bien l'endroit, il n'hésite pas un seul instant sur l'étage, dans les couloirs il tourne avec assurance à droite puis à gauche. Chambre 609. Je reste fixée sur la presque symétrie des chiffres. Ces derniers temps, rien ne m'obsède plus que les chiffres. Il y en a partout. Avant, je n'en voyais jamais.

À l'intérieur, je me laisse immédiatement tomber sur le lit double. La représentation des Misérables qu'il jouait au Théâtre Pantages m'a ennuyée à mourir, j'ai regretté toutes les cinq minutes de ne pas être passée chez Shikamaru un peu plus tôt. Hiruzen est beaucoup plus calme que moi, pour tout, je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense. Il est là, dénouant sa cravate noire, qui glisse au sol, puis je l'entends qui ôte ses boutons. Je ne bouge pas. Il fait sombre dans la chambre, seul la lampe de la table de chevet est allumée. Je me redresse, pour mettre une cigarette entre mes lèvres. Je cherche mon briquet, je dois l'avoir perdu. Soudain, devant mes yeux jaillit une flamme, issue d'un vieux zippo où est inscrit quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir. J'allume ma clope. Hiruzen ferme son briquet et le pose sur la commode derrière lui. Il ne fume pas. Ou plus. Il a dû m'en parlé, une fois, lorsqu'on déjeunait quelque part, mais je ne m'en souviens plus, ou je n'ai pas écouté. Son briquet, il l'utilise juste pour rendre service aux autres, ou prendre l'avantage dans certaines situations.

Je prends une bouffée, que je relâche après quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, Hiruzen me déshabille. Il fait passer mon T-shirt Kenzo au dessus de ma tête, puis descend jusqu'à mon 501 qu'il déboutonne pour mieux le faire longer mes jambes. Je le regarde faire. C'est sensuel. Il n'est pas pressé, il prends le temps de plier mes vêtements sur un fauteuil, de caresser ma peau fraichement épilée de ses longs doigts souples d'homme d'affaire qui n'a jamais fait que sortir un chéquier et étudier des documents dans un canapé avec un whisky. Je frissonne. Prendre son temps pour baiser, c'est nouveau. C'est inédit alors je profite. Tant que ça dure.

* * *

Sakura veut aller voir un film. Nous nous rendons dans sa Porsche à Westwood. Après une heure et demie de blagues stupides enchaînées à toute vitesse, nous ressortons de la salle moroses.

« C'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Ouais, j'acquiesce en jetant le fond de popcorn dans une poubelle déjà pleine. »

Nous repartons vers West Hollywood pour boire un verre au Skybar. Assises dans notre banquette, nous ruminons pendant plusieurs minutes de notre côté. Enfin, je me décide à parler, bien que l'envie n'y soit pas.

« Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ? Le film sur les ninjas en 3D avance ?

\- Quel film de ninja ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Elle hausse les épaules. Je me rappelle vaguement de cette histoire de ninja parce qu'Hiruzen m'en a justement parlé la dernière fois, mais en réalité, comme Sakura, je m'en fous royalement.

« Je crois qu'il est à Hawaï, continue-t-elle. Avec son assistant. J'ai vu une photo d'eux où ils entraient dans une limo d'un air pressé dans le _Hollywood Reporter_.

\- Ah. Et sinon, tu as renoué avec Sasuke ?

\- On peut dire ça. On a couché ensemble après qu'il m'ait expliqué que ma mère, c'était juste du sexe pour du fric. Il voudrait qu'on fasse un truc à trois, avec Naruto. Mais ça me branche moyen. J'aurais préféré avec Ino, tu vois ? Ou toi. Ça te dit pas ?

\- Peut être. Je sais pas. En ce moment, j'ai déjà un plan excitant.

\- Avec Juugo ? On m'a dit que son truc, c'était le BDSM. Il a failli étrangler un fille pendant l'acte.

\- Ah oui ? Quelle fille ?

\- Karui, d'après Ino. Tu sais, elle était en terminale avec nous.

\- Hm. Je vois pas. En tout cas, c'est pas avec lui que je couche.

\- Avec qui alors ?

\- Hiruzen.

\- Qui ?

\- Sarutobi. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Le Sandaime.

\- Le meilleur ami de mon père ?

\- Oui, je dis en tournant le fond de mon verre avec ma paille, pour faire fondre les glaçons.

\- Mais il a quoi ? Soixante-dix ans ?

\- Soixante-deux, je rectifie, tandis qu'elle tente de paraître surprise ou dégoutée, elle hésite mais sa fascination se laisse facilement deviner.

\- Ouais. Comme mon père quoi. Et c'est bien ?

\- Oui. C'est différend, mais je prends mon pied. C'est moins prise de tête, aussi. Pas de complications.

\- Je vois. J'essaierais bien aussi, de me trouver un vieux, pour voir. Peut être Kakashi Hatake. »

J'hoche la tête. Nous terminons de boire, laissons de la monnaie sur la table et quittons le bar. La route est dégagée, il fait un soleil de plomb. Je récupère ma voiture et quitte Sakura près de Venice. Je pense à rejoindre Malibu pour me faire bronzer sur la plage, mais on est samedi et je ne veux croiser personne. De plus, les UV me donnent la nausée ces derniers temps, je suis encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Tenten n'a pas arrêté de me le faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'on s'est vues.

Je décide de faire un saut à la clinique. Dans la salle d'attente, une vielle dame caresse son chien, un espèce de Yorkshire aux poils bruns. Elle commence par la tête et suit sa colonne jusqu'à sa queue. Puis elle recommence. Comme ça pendant les vingts minutes où j'attends qu'on appelle l'une de nous deux. C'est mon tour en premier.

J'entre dans le cabinet du Docteur Senju, plus très sûre que ça en vaille la peine. Elle s'assoit derrière son bureau et j'en fais de même en face. Elle me demande ce qui m'amène. Je réfléchis, je ne suis toujours pas très sûre. Je déclare ma liste de symptômes : nausées, fatigue, crampes, insomnies. Je ne parle pas de mon saignement de nez de lundi dernier. Je préfère voir ce qu'elle me propose d'abord. Je pense alors à Hinata. Je m'imagine avec elle, en maison de repos. Je me crispe. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

« Je vais vous examiner, m'annonce-t-elle en se levant pour m'inviter à m'allonger sur une table d'auscultation un peu plus loin. »

Elle prend ma tension, écoute mon cœur, mes poumons, palpe mon cou, mon ventre. Elle décide même de me faire une prise de sang. J'essaye de l'arrêter, inutile d'aller si loin. Mais elle insiste, je ne peux pas me défiler. Ensuite elle me demande d'aller pisser dans un gobelet. Je ne refuse pas. À quoi bon. Mon urine en plus ou en moins ne changera pas grand chose.

Elle me fait patienter à son bureau pendant qu'elle réalise je ne sais quel test de médecin, histoire de me donner un diagnostic avant que je ne parte, que mon chèque me soit délesté plus facilement. Elle s'assied à nouveau en face de moi, et me scrute rapidement de ses yeux noisettes avant de parler. Ses cheveux blonds bougent et se soulèvent au grès de sa poitrine prête à exploser d'implants mammaires. C'est presque drôle. Il faudrait juste qu'elle se taise.

« Mademoiselle Uzumaki, d'après les résultats du test urinaire, il semblerait que vous soyez enceinte. »

Elle marque une pause, que j'accuse le choc de la nouvelle, que je respire calmement. Mais ma respiration se bloque. Merde.

« Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais pratiquer une rapide échographie afin d'en être bien sure. Les résultats de la prise de sang ne nous parviendrons que dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. »

Je dis oui. Je m'allonge à nouveau. Je suis sonnée. Je répète merde, merde, merde, en boucle dans ma tête. C'est mon nouveau mantra. Merde. J'essaye de me détendre comme au yoga. J'échoue. Le gel sur mon ventre plat est gelé. Elle m'annonce que j'en suis à quatre mois. Je me renseigne sur un avortement. C'est trop tard.

« Même au Mexique ?

\- Je ne pourrai que vous déconseiller de vous faire avorter au Mexique. Il n'y aurait pas que votre fils qui perdrait la vie. »

Sa voix est plein de reproches. Elle me balance que c'est un garçon juste pour me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Je laisse couler. J'ai envie d'hurler pourtant.

Je sors de la clinique, dans la voiture je mets la musique au maximum et je m'allume compulsivement cigarette sur cigarette pendant tout le trajet. J'arrive à Holmby Hills. Je sonne chez Hiruzen. J'ai fais le calcul. Je couche avec lui depuis cinq mois. La première fois en janvier, nous sommes en mai. Et pour une fois, je n'ai vu personne d'autre. J'essaye de paniquer. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis juste complètement lasse. Cette histoire va entrainer une multitude de complications, finalement, qui m'ennuient déjà.

Il ouvre la porte. Pour une fois il semble surpris, ses gestes sont précipités tandis qu'il reboutonne sa chemise blanche Armani, celle que je lui ai offerte je ne sais plus pourquoi. J'entre alors qu'il s'écarte du passage. Il va pour me demander ce que je fais là, aujourd'hui, à cette heure là. On ne doit se voir que demain je crois, ou lundi. Peu importe, je réussis à apercevoir la femme rousse qui tente de partir discrètement. Je m'en détourne rapidement. Et soudain je me sens conne. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas cédé à Suigetsu. Pourquoi j'ai été fidèle quand entre nous il n'y a rien. Que du vide. Et bientôt juste un garçon. Puis je me demande s'il n'en a pas déjà, des gamins. Et combien. Je n'en sais rien. Sa vie m'est comme une toile blanche. Certainement qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, juste un orgasme cinq fois par semaine.

Je tombe entre les coussins de son canapé. Je suis tout à coup vraiment épuisée. À bout de force. Je ne comprends plus rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatiente-t-il.

\- Je suis enceinte, finis-je par lâcher, excédé à mon tour.

\- Enceinte ? Merde ! C'est combien, un avortement ? Tu veux combien ?

\- C'est trop tard, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Merde, répète-t-il, et je nous sens un point commun inattendu. »

Il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, et dans mon paquet il ne reste plus qu'une cigarette que j'allume avec dépits.

« Marions-nous alors, lance-t-il tout en s'asseyant face à moi. »

Je lève les yeux, coupée dans mon action, la clope pendant lamentablement au bout de mes lèvres, que je serre de toutes mes forces pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? je fais en reprenant en main ma cigarette.

\- Marions-nous. C'est la seule chose à faire.

\- C'est stupide. Tu n'es même pas obligé de le reconnaître.

\- Non, j'y tiens. C'est une question de moralité. C'est mon bébé, mon enfant, et je veux l'assumer, que ce soit une erreur ou non. »

Je regrette d'être venue. J'aurais pu couper contact, partir sans rien dire. Aller accoucher sous X à New York, ou Chicago, voir même Miami. Et ce serait réglé.

« On ne s'entend pas si mal, poursuit-il. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon ?

\- Non, je réponds à contre cœur, écoeurée.

\- Alors c'est décidé. On se marie rapidement, et tout est bien sous contrôle. Si tu trouves ça plus « cool », on part à Vegas et c'est l'histoire de trente minutes pour que ce soit terminé.

\- Et après ? je demande sans relever sa tentative de jouvence. On déménage ensemble, on annonce au monde notre folle amour et notre future joie de pouponner ?

\- À peu près. On dit juste ce que les gens veulent entendre et on précise bien que l'on veut garder notre vie privé. »

Il est sérieux. Tout à fait sérieux. Et au fond, son plan semble aussi pire qu'un autre.

« D'accord. »

* * *

À Bel Air, chez Sakura, c'est comme si j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui est assez vrai, d'une certaine façon.

« Alors, Madame Sarutobi, cette soirée se passe-t-elle bien ? »

J'ai envie de répondre à Sasuke d'aller se faire foutre, avec son sourire en coin, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour ne serait-ce que grimacer. Le bébé ne cesse de me donner des coups de pied du fin fond de mon ventre. Je rêve d'une cigarette. Je rêve d'un verre de gin. Et pire que tout, je rêve de me faire une ligne. Mais Hiruzen est juste à côté, dans la bibliothèque, avec Monsieur Haruno, et je suis lasse d'entendre ses récriminations à propos de tout ça.

« Tout va parfaitement bien, mon cher Uchiwa. Et vous alors ? je réplique avec un ton snob que je travaille depuis quelques semaines. Vous êtes vous enfin décidé entre Sakura et Naruto ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et je le maudis intérieurement en voyant ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que justement Sakura se met soudainement à hurler depuis le jardin. Mollement, nous nous avançons jusqu'à elle. Elle est assise sur un transat', au bord de sa piscine d'un bleu turquoise, sa longue robe blanche Isabelle Marant remontée sur ses cuisses, humides et ses cheveux complètement hirsutes. Elle ne nous remarque pas arrivée. Elle continue simplement de crier tout en reprenant parfois son souffle. À côté d'elle, Shikamaru drague tranquillement Temari, la sœur de Kankurô fraîchement débarquée de San Francisco qui vit chez les Haruno le temps de se trouver une place. C'est une grande blonde, bronzée et incapable d'assortir ses vêtements.

Sasuke allume une nouvelle cigarette, qu'il fume jusqu'au premier tiers avant de la mettre entre les lèvres rouge carmin de Sakura. Celle-ci en prend une taffe, ce qui permet de ne plus l'entendre pendant une dizaine de secondes. Elle lève vers lui un regard perdu, comme si elle avait oublié où elle est, qui il est, et surtout qui elle est. À travers la grande baie vitrée, j'aperçois Madame Haruno qui sirote son champagne rosé avec un nouvel ami à elle, vingt ans plus jeune. Sasuke allonge Sakura sur le dos, puis passe sa main jusqu'à son vagin où je devine qu'il passe deux doigts. Sakura en a le souffle coupé, elle se laisse faire, comme une poupée de chiffon. Je pars rejoindre Shikamaru et Temari.

« J'adore ta robe. Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient des fringues pour femmes enceintes aussi cool ! me lance-t-elle pour m'appâter. Ça donne presque envie. »

Je lui souris d'un air contrit. Je la traite de conne mentalement.

« Comment vont les affaires, Shi' ? je relance.

\- Bof. Comme d'habitude. Maintenant Hinata vient me voir.

\- Elle est sortie de cure ?

\- Ouais. Elle est là ce soir, je crois. Je suis pas sûr. C'était peut être une autre, finit-il par souffler en cherchant du regard une fille plus blanche qu'un cadavre avec des cheveux décolorés en mauve parmi les personnes présentes.

\- Hinata, c'est celle qui a fait une OD et qui s'en est sortie miraculeusement ? s'informe Temari.

\- C'est ça, lui confirme Shikamaru.

\- Elle a cherché à se suicider, je rajoute, même si je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation.

\- À cause d'un mec ? creuse la blonde.

\- J'imagine. Elle est sortie avec Sasori Haruno. Il est un peu cinglé sur les bords. Un coup où il était bourré, il a cherché à se faire Sakura, sa sœur.

\- Je l'ai vue avec Naruto au Standard Downtown mardi. Il m'a dit qu'il se la tapait depuis sa sortie et que c'était un sacré coup, poursuit Shikamaru tout en se roulant un joint.

\- Ça m'étonne pas. Les petites timides sont toujours bonnes. »

Hiruzen pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il me dit qu'il voudrait rentrer. Je le suis, ne voulant pas m'imposer plus de tentation. Une fois dans notre maison de Mulholland, je pars me faire couler un bain. J'observe mon ventre dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. Il est énorme. Je suis énorme. Je repense à tous ces régimes insupportables que j'avais l'habitude de faire pour être sûre de ne jamais dépasser le 38. Derrière la fenêtre je peux apercevoir la Vallée. L'eau chaude coule sur mes muscles endoloris, et je soupire plusieurs fois. Je suis épuisée. Et pâle. Et grosse. Et triste, il me semble aussi. Mais surtout grosse et pâle. Le bébé me donne un autre coup de pied. Je frappe mon ventre en retour, mais c'est sans doute plus douloureux pour moi que pour lui.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, Hiruzen dort déjà. J'écoute sa respiration quelques minutes, puis j'ai la sensation d'étouffer alors je sors sur la terrasse. Je m'assieds sur une chaise longue. Le ciel nocturne est dégagé, les étoiles scintillent. À une centaine de mètres, j'aperçois une ombre bouger entre les bosquets. J'entends le glapissement d'un coyote, je ne bouge plus, j'imagine qu'il va me manger, ça me donne envie de sourire, puis ça m'endort.

* * *

Suigetsu me tend une bière, je la prends et la bois d'une traite.

« Eh ben ! T'en veux une autre ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête, avant de changer d'avis et de lui dire oui. Dans la chambre à côté, la guitare de Kimimaro, le colocataire de Suigetsu, nous parvient par vague, selon qu'il appuie plus ou moins sur les cordes.

« Alors, la vie de famille ? C'est le paradis ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Je réponds un autre oui sans forme. Il ne fait pas de commentaire mais je sens qu'il est ravi de ma situation foireuse.

« Ichigo ne fait pas ses nuits, je fais comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre. »

Nous nous regardons encore plusieurs minutes. Je finis ma Heineken puis je quitte l'appartement alors que Kimimaro n'a pas cessé de jouer sans même savoir que j'avais été là.

* * *

« À LA les gens ont peur de se perdre. » J'avais lu ça dans un bouquin dont j'ai oublié le titre. Ça m'est revenu alors que je suis dans les embouteillages à Santa Monica. Je sors de Cedars-Sinai, où le pédiatre a dit que tout allait pour le mieux pour Ichigo, si on omet le fait que l'une de ses testicules n'est pas descendu de son abdomen. Pour autant, il ne semblait pas inquiet, alors je ne le suis pas non plus. Et puis, ça fera un sujet de discussion la prochaine fois que je devrais faire une apparition à l'une des soirées promotionnelles d'Hiruzen.

« C'est moi ! »

Je hurle depuis l'entrée, suffisamment pour être entendue jusque dans la chambre. Je ne tiens pas à croiser une autre des femmes que mon mari se tape. Mais celui-ci apparaît devant moi, sortant de son bureau, la chemise impeccable, le jean sans plis et les cheveux bien peignés. Il était seul. Il m'embrasse et prend notre fils. Il frotte les joues de son garçon avec ses doigts fins, lui sourit avec amour et lui embrasse à son tour le front.

« Le pédiatre n'a pas été trop chiant pour les vaccins en retard ? me demande-t-il entre deux gazouillis.

\- Non. Tout est normal et à jour.

\- Parfait. Tu vois mon fils, tu seras grand et fort.

\- Il a juste dit qu'il y avait un problème avec ses testicules, je rajoute, de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa bonne humeur.

\- Comment ça, un problème avec ses testicules ? s'alarme-t-il en fronçant exagérément les sourcils.

\- Il y en a un qui n'est pas descendu. Il devrait le faire rapidement tout seul d'après lui. Sinon, il faudra le faire opérer. »

Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus. Le problème de virilité de son fils le touche plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il regarde notre enfant comme s'il cherchait à déceler cette anomalie invisible dans sa bouille de bébé joufflu qui sourit plus que de raison. Il soupire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas fils, on va régler ça et tu n'auras bientôt plus aucun problème. »

Je le regarde l'embrasser, avant de monter faire une sieste dans notre chambre.

* * *

Je me relève en sursaut. Le réveil digital posé près de moi indique 6:57. Je regarde les chiffres lumineux. Dehors, le soleil se lève. Il fera chaud. Nous sommes le 24 décembre. Dans le salon, le sapin descendu du Canada fait la tête même avec la climatisation. Les guirlandes qui clignotent par intermittence me donnent mal à la tête. Je me sers un expresso. La journée s'annonce insupportable. Sur la balance, j'ai pris cinq cent grammes. Je décide de sauter le petit déjeuner et de me faire vomir celui du midi. En attendant, Ichigo pleure dans le babyphone et je n'arrive pas à me lever du canapé. La bonne finit par s'en occuper. Elle me le ramène, apparemment il a faim. Il tète mon sein goulument, tandis que je zappe sans m'arrêter plus de deux secondes parmi les six cent chaînes du câble.

Mon portable vibre sur la table basse. Il finit par basculer dans le vide. Je me dis qu'il ne tombera pas plus bas. Je me dis que moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nous sommes tous les deux au fond du gouffre. Sauf que lui, je le ramasserai. J'inspire une grande goulée d'air, et les larmes roulent toutes seules sur mes joues. Je n'arrive qu'à me dire qu'il est heureux que je ne me sois pas encore maquillée. Puis, je suffoque, l'oxygène semble bloqué quelque part entre moi et l'atmosphère. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est Noël. Mais c'est comme si c'était un autre putain de jour. Comment aller jusqu'à demain ? Je ne trouve aucune réponse, alors j'en invente une et ma respiration reprend son calme.

J'emmène Ichigo dans sa chambre. Je prends le temps de m'asseoir avec lui, de passer le bout de mes doigts sur son front lisse, ses joues dodues, ses petits poings sans force. Je lui chante une vielle chanson d'enfant, une que j'avais oubliée et qui me revient comme ça. Il rit. Il est heureux. J'embrasse le sommet de son crâne encore clairsemé. Puis je lui dis qu'il est magnifique, qu'il est parfait, que ce n'est pas lui, que ce ne sera jamais lui. Je lui dis qu'il sera un prince, un président ou une star. Peu importe. Il sera grand, plus que tous les autres, et bien plus que son père. Je le laisse dans son berceau et je quitte sa chambre.

Ma salle de bain ne m'a jamais paru si froide. Juste à côté, Hiruzen dort encore. Il m'a réveillée à cinq heures lorsqu'il est rentré. Depuis la baignoire où je prends un bain, je regarde son torse dénudé gisant au dessus des draps de soie. Il est encore ferme, tout comme sa queue quand il avait encore un peu d'intérêt à s'en servir avec moi. La cendre de ma cigarette forme un cratère dans la mousse. Je sors sans m'égoutter, mouillant le carrelage, formant une rigole qui s'écoule jusqu'à la moquette de la chambre. Une tâche se forme, assombrissant tout ce qu'elle englobe. Je choisis un jean et un t-shirt sans regarder, enfile des sandales et récupère juste mes lunettes de soleil.

Dans la cuisine, j'hésite sur la démarche à suivre. Je sors du placard de l'entrée le jouet en bois que j'avais fait emballer pour Ichigo et son premier Noël. Sur le comptoir il semble minuscule, dérisoire. J'attrape un post-it et un stylo, griffonne « Ichigo » et le colle sur la boîte. Puis sur une autre j'écris « désolée », puis je le rature, et en dessous je serre mon écriture pour faire tenir « je veux divorcer ».

Depuis ma Mercedes, le temps semble presque agréable. Mon iPhone indique un message de Sakura. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je passe seulement chez Shikamaru récupérer quelques grammes avant de m'enfoncer sans un regard pour le reste vers le Los Angeles International Airport. Je me paye un aller simple pour la côte Est. Ma carte de crédit Platinium ne m'a jamais semblé plus légère, plus libératrice. Je vais aux toilettes en attendant de décoller, me fais toute la coke que je viens de récupérer. Les voyages en avion m'ont toujours fait peur. Dans le miroir, je suis pâle comme jamais.

Je m'assieds dans le salon de la classe affaire. Je bois un Martini à petites gorgées, j'ai chaud. Je remonte plusieurs fois mes lunettes de soleil. J'observe les autres : j'essaye de m'amuser à deviner qui ils sont, quel genre de vie ils ont. Femme ? Pas femme ? Mec ? Mais ça n'a rien d'amusant. Les gens sont tristes. Ils ont peur de se perdre, à LA ou ailleurs.

J'embarque enfin, mes seules affaires tiennent dans mes poches. Les hôtesses sont aimables de manière insipide. Je commande un nouveau Martini, j'ai encore plus chaud. Enfin, après six heures, les grattes ciels de New York se dessinent enfin. À JFK, je sors directement pour prendre un taxi. Je lui demande de m'emmener dans l'hôtel qu'il juge le plus sympathique.

« Sympathique comment, madame ? Sympathique pas cher ? Ou sympathique luxueux ? Ou...

\- Sympathique comme celui où vous passeriez une nuit avec plaisir, je le coupe. »

Il hausse les épaules, démarre et m'entraîne vers Manhattan. J'ai plusieurs appel manqué de Hiruzen. Ici il fait déjà nuit, l'air est froid, j'ai grelotté dans mon t-shirt Balenciaga pour rejoindre la voiture. Mes lunettes de soleil sont inutiles. Il y a même une légère pellicule de neige qui commence doucement à tomber. Je ferme lentement les yeux. Je suis épuisée. La radio diffuse une vieille balade de Noël. Le chauffeur fredonne : « _I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuuuuu._ »

Je me dis qu'avant, ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. J'avais beau avoir tout, ce n'était rien. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à perdre.

* * *

 **Note :** voilà un OS qui date de 2 ans déjà et qui me laisse toujours ambivalente : je n'avais pas choisit le couple (Hiruzen-Karin est assez improbable et surtout, s'il n'est pas retiré de l'univers d'origine, simplement impossible à mettre en oeuvre à mon sens), et je devais faire avec un thème imposé (une histoire "d'amour" qui fini en séparation) lors d'un défi. Au final, j'ai essayé de faire une ambiance où l'on doit sentir l'ennuie, le vide, le manque d'excitation : tout se passe et se ressemble pour ces gosses de riches qui n'ont déjà plus rien à attendre de la vie. Mais je suis toujours dubitative quant à ma réussite à retranscrire ce sentiment à la lecture. Les critiques et avis, voir conseils seront donc extrêmement appréciés.


End file.
